


Epsigetiton

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Anal Sex, Bent Penis, Contamination of Petri Dishes, Crack, Extra batch of epsilons, Gore, Guts - Freeform, M/M, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epsilons were getting it on in the incubation chambers and accidently got some fluids in some of the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epsigetiton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> I have expanded my horizons and have started terrorizing new fronts.

The two epsilons were getting it on in the incubator room.

“Fucks! Fucks!”

“But we not supposed to be here or be doing this.”

“Who care? We in heat of moment!”

The tan uniforms were removed and one of them plunged his dick into the asshole of the other. The sweaty men doing their most primal deed over the delicate Alpha dishes. They didn't care, let alone know, that they might contaminate a whole batch of Alphas this way. The time is now!

The knotty dick was still pumping away and getting faster. Fluids were coming out with the piston and starting to drip...drip...drip. One drop in that dish and then one in that one and then two in that one. Then, the top Epsilon finished in a blaze of glory. 

They switched positions and went back at it with the top now bottoming and vice versa. This dick was kinda crooked so the sex had to be slow in order to make sure that the penis made it all the way in and out without binding up. There was one time he went too fast and it bent.

“Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaooooooo!”

The dick was bent upwards and stuck inside.

The bottom Epsilon screamed “Get it out!”

“Hold still!”

The top epsilon let go and fell backwards. He pulled the intestines of the bottom Epsilon out and made a huge bloody mess all over the dishes. The bottom epsilon collapsed and went into a coma. The top Epsilon then ran away with the guts still hanging from his crotch. 

When the latest batch of Alphas was complete, the scientists could sense that there was something not quite right with most of them. 

“We couldn't have switched them up that bad, could we?”

“I don't know. This almost looks deliberate.”

The world state had just gotten an extra batch of Epsilons for this generation.

**Author's Note:**

> A special treat for my little cutie.


End file.
